Cher Steve,
by Chipuliara
Summary: "Depuis quelques temps quelque chose a changé en moi et, sans vouloir t'accuser, je pense que tu n'y es pas pour rien." Danny se livre dans une lettre... une seule ? /!\ Allusion à des sentiments amoureux entre hommes.


**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas !

**Note** : L'OS qui suit est _suuuper court_. ^^ Je voulais juste m'attarder sur un "instant" en particulier et donc, bah, voilà... J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Cher Steve .**

Steve,

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'écrire mais dans mon cœur c'est la panique. Je m'étais promis, pourtant, de ne jamais t'adresser aucune lettre. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas doué pour m'interdire à moi-même.

Depuis quelques temps quelque chose a changé en moi et, sans vouloir t'accuser, je pense que tu n'y es pas pour rien. Vois-tu, quand je t'aperçois mon cœur s'emballe et de plus en plus souvent, quand tu me parles, je déconnecte. Hier tu m'as souri d'une façon que je n'oublierai jamais.

Des fois, Grace me demande si on peut aller te voir. Souvent je dis non. Alors évidement elle me demande pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire la vérité alors je lui dis que tu es très occupé, ou que tu vas rendre visite à des amis.

Tu sais, la vérité je ne l'ai jamais dite à personne. Même pas à moi. Je t'assure, rien que l'idée de l'entendre de ma bouche me terrifie. Sans compter que je ne trouverais pas ça crédible. Et puis tant que ça reste une pensée, ça ne fait de mal à personne. N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne l'ai jamais écrite non plus. Et je ne crois pas que j'y change quelque chose aujourd'hui. Non, je ne pense pas avoir le courage nécessaire pour affronter une telle réalité. Steve, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais tu as vraiment changé quelque chose dans ma tête et dans mon corps.

Sérieusement, je peux te jurer que si tu m'as trafiqué comme la voiture de ton père, non seulement je t'en veux à vie, mais en plus je suis mal barré. A voir comment elle a réagi à tes dernières ajustassions, je n'ai pas une confiance absolue en mon avenir. Je crois même que je vais mourir, tu vas me tuer.

Je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas déjà mort quand, seul dans mon appartement, je reste à fixer obstinément le plafond. Et puis la nuit laisse place au jour, le devoir m'appelle et je me retrouve au bureau en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Tout ça pour t'entendre me dire bonjour et m'appeler Danno. Parfois même, les jours où tu es vraiment de bonne humeur, tu m'offres un éblouissant sourire. Comme hier. Et là je sais que je ne suis pas mort, pas encore.

Alors je prends sur moi, j'évite de trop déconnecter et, le soir, je m'empare d'une de ces feuilles que je m'empresse de noircir à l'encre bleu.

Mais il se fait tard et je vais arrêter là. J'espère que ce que je viens de dire ne te dérange pas trop mais, de toute façon, aucun de nous deux ne le saura jamais.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

-Tu sais ce que je crois ?

Dans la voiture, le lieutenant Williams tourna la tête vers son coéquipier, laissant de côté la route qui défilait à sa fenêtre.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Je pense que quelque chose a changé dans ta vie, et que tu ne m'as rien dis.

-Ah oui ? Et depuis quand est-ce que je te fais un rapport sur ma vie personnelle ?

Le commandant McGarrett, ne quittant pas la route des yeux, eut un léger sourire.

-Aller, vas-y, dis moi !

-Moi ce que je pense, c'est que t'as pas assez dormi cette nuit et que tu vas te faire des films toute la journée !

-Aller Danny ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose !

Ledit Danny eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Rachel en avait marre de me voir me plaindre sur tout et n'importe quoi, alors elle m'a conseillé d'écrire des lettres, voilà.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Steve sembla réfléchir.

-D'écrire des lettres ?

-Parfaitement, d'écrire des lettres.

-Quel genre de lettres ?

-Des lettres que j'écris à des gens pour toutes sortes de raisons : m'expliquer, m'excuser, répandre ma colère, ce genre de choses.

Steve sourit, trouvant l'idée pour le moins originale.

-Ah oui ? Et tu l'as fait ?

-Et bien oui, figure-toi, je l'ai fait. D'ailleurs je le fait depuis quelques semaines déjà et ça m'aide beaucoup, d'autres questions ?

Le sourire de Steve persista et Danny finit par craquer, la curiosité piquée au vif.

-Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui t'amuse tant.

Steve, souriant toujours, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Et puis il se décida à poser sa question.

-Et à moi, tu en écris ?

Danny resta un instant surpris, puis eut un sourire tendre qui échappa à son collègue.

-Des tonnes, tu n'as pas idée…

**FIN.**

* * *

Pour la longueur, j'avais prévenu ! x) Quoique _tout_ ce que je fais est court, en général... M'enfin bon ! ^^

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)

Chip.


End file.
